Instinct
by TheOneTrueMe
Summary: When everything she loves is taken away from her and the world is enslaved by vampires. Bella must use her mysterious powers to free mankind. Throw the fact that she is falling for a certain vampire into the mix and you have yourself an amazing story.


Disclaimer: I don't own twilight

 **Progule**

Vampires.

I always thought that these creatures did not exist,that they were mere figments of the human imagination, beings that were created to entertain us with their dark and mysterious personalities.

Romance novels,paintings, movies and other countless works of art made us believe that Vampires were beautiful, misunderstood creatures that had human emotions and just wanted to be loved.

 **Sigh, we humans are so naive.**

The first time that I had met Vampires they were far from what society had made them out to be,they were cruel,cold-hearted demons who were made to kill.

I still remember that horrible,soul crushing day when my life changed forever

Flashback

It was a warm summer's night and me, my dad and my Mom were sitting on the couch watching The Simpsons. Then all of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

We all stared at each other with confused looks.

"Who would be knocking at someone else's door at 10:00 pm?" Mom whispered.

"I don't know, but I'll check it out." Dad whispered

He slowly got off the couch and walked over to the family safe. He quietly turned the metal dial until the safe opened. The safe door slowly creaked open and reached inside and pulled out his 12 gauge shotgun.

Then there was another knock,but this time it was harder, more _demanding._

My father slowly approached the door, opened it and pointing his gun at the two uninvited visitors. _Wow he's not taking any chances is he._

"What the fuck do you want?!" He roared.

The two visitors who had evil smirks on their faces, were two of the most beautiful people I have ever seen, so beautiful they seemed _unnatural._ They both had pale skin,the man had black, messy hair, while the woman had red fiery hair.

However,none of these traits stood out more then the fact that they had _red eyes._

Dad who was frustrated with their silence shouted and said,"Tell me why the hell you're here at 10:00 at night or I'll fucking blow your brains out!"

 ** _"_** **Are you seriously threatening us?" The man laughed.** _I_ _ **have a bad feeling about this.**_

 **"For your information I am the chief of police and I can have you-"**

Dad was cut off by the man, who picked him up by his neck with impossible speed and said,"Have us what huh? Arrested? As a gesture of my appreciation for you hilarious attempt to intimidate us, I will try to make your death as quick and as painless as ." Then he threw my dad across the room and he collided with our TV with a big crash,which was followed by the sound of glass breaking.

"Dad!" I screamed and rushed to his groaned and looked up at me.

"Run Bella, take the rabbit and drive as fast as you can, because if you stay here you will be killed and I can't allow that.''

"Never, I will never abandon my family!" I roared

My mother walked over to me and pulled me into a tight hug, full of deep love and affection."You need to get out here sweetheart, we will keep them distracted so you can get promised to protect you and we sweetie." She said with tears running down her cheek.

"I think we have given them enough time to say their 't you think so too Victoria?" Said the man with boredom clear in his voice."Yes I do James."Victoria replied.

The man started walking towards me with a hungry look in his mother, who was undoubtedly scared, stood her ground in front of me who was clearly annoyed, did the most heinous act of cruelty I had ever bit mom's neck and actually started _drinking her blood._ As I watched this horrific site , I began to connect the dots pale skin,red eyes and drinking blood they could only be one thing _Vampires_.

When he had finally sucked her dry, he dropped her lifeless body on to the wooden floor.I fell to my knees and began to cry. _That evil,sick, twisted mother fucker had just killed my mother._

"Reene!"My father roared then he turned and looked at James."You bastard!You just killed my wife!" He then charged at James who quickly sent him flying with a punch in the , who was now angry, started walking to my father with a murderous look on his face.

I looked around for any way to save my Dad from being killed and I found one his _12 gauge._ I quickly ran to it, but Victoria beat me to the punch.

"Tisk,tisk Bella what do you think your doing?"She asked mockingly.

Then I turned to look at my father who was being strangled by James, then back at her.

"Saving my father bitch." I then took a wooden stool and broke it over her became temporally stunned and dropped the gun.I quickly picked up the gun and started shooting her like a mad woman.I shot her arms, legs, stomach and head.

She didn't die, but she did drop to her knees in pain.

I quickly pointed the gun to James. "Let my father go, you sadistic bastard!"

I roared.

He just laughed at me. I got even angrier." LET HIM..." I was cut off by the sound of a neck snapping. My dad dropped to the floor lifeless. He then shot me the most sadistic, bone chilling smile I had ever seen and said."My bad."

I didn't even think I just started shooting and shooting, and shooting till he fell on the when he was on the floor I continued shooting. Clouded by my rage filled attack, I didn't even notice Victoria get up. She took the gun and threw it across the room. "Game over Bella."

She was right. James got up and started walking towards me." I have to admit little girl you put up quite the fight, you would've made a great vampire...too bad i'm thirsty." He stood right infront of me. I was about to die. I would not be able to avenge my fear quickly turned into anger when i saw my parents 2 dead bodies lying on the floor.''NO I'M NOT GONNA DIE THIS WAY!" Then suddenly a blue fire surrounded me and destroyed everything around me,I however remained the whole house was incinerated, the vampires too.

I didn't even think I ran to the truck and I drove fast.

End of Flashback

Do you still think vampires are as great as the media has made them out be?

No? I thought so. Apparently I wasn't the only one who was a victim of this attack, vampires took over the whole world. Some Humans were changed, some were killed, but most of them were enslaved.

I have been on the run for the past year narrowly escaping death a thousand times.

My name is Isabella swan and this is the story of how I Saved the world.


End file.
